Revenge
by sperry426
Summary: It wasn't over, and guess what? It still isn't over. Final of the now trilogy!
1. Disclaimer

**I do not own any of the characters, just the idea! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back! OK so let's talk. I was taking a shower (that's where I do my best thinking) and I thought, "why not make a trilogy? So If you have not, you need to read "You're what!" and "He's back"in that order, before you read this one! Did you? OK good! So this is my new story! This is gonna be a short chapter but the rest is gonna be longer. Trust me! I hope you guys like this! Enough talking, go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

"Danny! Help me!"

"I'm coming Sam!"

"You won't be able to save her, Daniel."

"No! I will!" Danny flew through the hotel Vlad was holding Sam captive. He flew into every hallway, every room, and busted into every door, hoping that this was the one Sam and Vlad were in, but all he did was enter another disappointment and feel his fear growing knowing that every second he didn't get the right door, Sam was in danger. By the 25th door, Danny felt his eyes glow a deep envy green from anger.

"Vlad, I swear if you touch her I will kill you again, and make sure that you are gone forever!"

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Daniel. Besides, how can I have my way with her if I can't touch her?"

"No, get away from me!"

"Vlad!" Danny screamed. He heard

Sam screamed and he flew to the top floor. He opened his 26th door that night and saw Vlad holding a lifeless Sam. Vlad threw Sam's body to Danny's feet and Danny dropped to his knees, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"The hero doesn't always win, Daniel." Vlad said. Danny looked up, and Vlad was gone.

"Ah!" Danny sat up in his bed and looked around. He saw that he was in his room, and relaxed a little. He felt plastic in his bed and took it out to see what it was. "I have got to stop eating cookies right before I go to bed." Danny threw the wrapper in his garbage can and walked to his mirror. He looked at his reflection, and frowned. "Calm down, Fenton. That happened two months ago. Vlad is dead and he is not coming back." Danny looked away from his reflection and looked at his shaking hands. "I killed him." Danny whispered. Danny clenched his fists and looked back at his reflection. "I killed him for Sam. And he is not coming back." Danny turned away from the mirror and walked over to his bed and laid down.

Danny looked at his clock, it read 3:17. He yawned, closed his eyes, "At least tomorrow is Saturday." Danny said before falling asleep.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Review please and I'll get chapter 2 ready!  
**


	3. Ring

**Here is chapter 2 everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Get ready! This is gonna be an interesting chapter!**

* * *

"So are you going?" Nick Jonas asked on the phone.

"Yeah. You, Joe, Kevin, Selena, and Demi are going, I have to go." Sam told Nick on her Hannah phone. She was sitting in her room across a chair while Nick was walking around his room. "It's just a photo shoot right?"

"Yeah. They wanna get a picture of, and I quote, 'the stars of Disney Channel,' and let's be honest, you're number one on that list. And then there's that party." Nick said

"Right." Sam said putting her head back on the arm of the chair. "It's at Demi's house right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's not really a party, just us and some games, maybe even some alcohol, and we're sleeping over." Nick said, jumping on his bed.

"Maybe she'll have those karaoke games that have our songs in it." Sam said.

"Those are the best!" Nick laughed. "She'll have those dance games too. I know that's in your element. But then again everything is pretty much in your element."

Sam frowned to the phone and rolled her eyes. This was how it always was.

"Nick, you know I like you as a friend. Yes we dated and everything but that was a long time ago. And I've moved on. You should move on too." Sam said.

"I know, I know." Nick said. He took a deep breath and smiled. "You know you will always be my first love. But I know you only think of me as a friend, you're my friend too. And I know you're in love with someone else."

Sam held her breath and widened her eyes. No one, as in Hollywood world, knows about Danny other than Selena and Demi. And they would never tell Nick. But then again, she also didn't think Selena would go after Nick.

"I don't know who it is, but he is a lucky guy. And I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, Nick."

"So now that our daily awkwardness is over, I'll see ya on Saturday?" Nick laughed and Sam chuckled with him.

"Yeah, Saturday."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up her phone and covered her eyes with her hands.

"At least he's starting to take the hint." A voice said behind Sam, but she didn't flinch. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Ever heard of knocking, Mr. Fenton?" Sam said.

Danny appeared in his ghostly form and walked around her so they were facing each other.

"I think we've passed the knocking phase in our relationship." Danny started to lean in but Sam stopped him.

"I still need my privacy." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah sure." Danny said smiling. He leaned in and kissed Sam. He pulled away and picked Sam's legs up off the chair, sat down, and put her legs on his lap.

"So what's happening on Saturday?" Danny asked.

"I have to go to Hollywood for a photo shoot with Kevin, Joe, Nick, Demi, and Selena. And then we're sleeping over at Demi's house."

"Are you sure you wanna go? I mean last time we were there-"

"The last time we were there, Vlad was alive, he's gone now." Sam said.

"Doesn't mean something else won't happen." Danny mumbled.

"How many times have I gone to Hollywood before?" Sam said.

"That was also before we were together. And before I was the world's hero. You're in more danger now." Danny said.

"Well, I will not be sheltered."

"I know." Danny shook his head.

Sam looked at Danny and realized how tired he looked, like the life had been drained from him. She took his hand and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed and looked at her ceiling. "I just had a bad dream. That Vlad came back and I couldn't save you. Man, I hate how it's this easy to talk to you."

"Danny, Vlad is not coming back. He ruined our vacation in Hollywood, don't let him ruin our lives." Sam fixed herself so that her head was on Danny's shoulder and his arm was around her. "And you will always save me."

"So you'll be OK by yourself?" Danny asked.

"I am the world's hero's girlfriend, I can protect myself." Sam said, Danny laughed and held her tighter.

"I'm gonna have to take your ring." Danny said.

Sam took her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. "Why?"

"Well it's the only accessory that I can think of that you wear while being Hannah and my parents are working on this type of ecto deflector liquid that can detect what kind of ghost is around you and whether or not you are in danger." Danny held his hand out and Sam looked at it.

"Are you serious?"

"Just to give me a peace of mind." Danny said. Sam took her ring off and gave it to Danny. Danny closed his hand and put the ring in his pocket. "It'll take an hour. I'll give it back."

"You better!" Sam said. She got up and walked to her bed. She grabbed the remote and pointed it at her gothic vanity. The vanity opened up and revealed her Hannah closet.

"What? And let some other guy try to hit on you. Because you and I both know what happens, if any guy hits on you I hit him." Danny said. He heard Sam chuckle and he smiled.

Sam walked out with her suitcase and threw it on her bed. "And you and I both know if that happens, I hit him, myself." It was Danny's turn to chuckle and he winked at her. She walked back into her closet and grabbed different Hannah outfits and threw it in her suitcase.

"You're right I shouldn't worry about that. You can handle yourself." Danny stood up and walked closer to her. He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Sam out her hands on his arms and tilted her head up to look at him. "Besides, you know how to really kick butt."

"I learned from the best." Sam said. She decide to use some of her moves and unwrapped Danny's arm, spun him around and, careful not to get hurt by the suitcase, pinned him to the bed and started kissing him. He moved his hands, and put his hands on her hips.

Sam knew he wasn't going to make the first move, since Danny is a gentleman, so she took the hem of his shirt and put it to his chest. He still had his hands on her hips. Knowing that he is clueless, Sam smiled a little and put her hands on the hem of his shirt again, and took it off completely.

Danny froze and stopped kissing Sam. He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." They resumed kissing and this time, Danny started taking her shirt off. They both kicked their shoes off and Sam could feel something poking her stomach. She smiled and rubbed closer against Danny. Danny moaned in the kiss and got harder. They were starting to take each other's pants off but Danny's ghost sense went off. They both groaned and Sam rolled off of him.

"Out of all the times ghosts have interrupted my life, this has got to be the worst time." Danny got up and pulled his pants back up, he found his shirt on the floor and put it on. He sat on Sam's bed and started to put his shoes on. Sam got on her knees and put her arms around his chest.

"Hey," Sam grabbed his chin and tilted it so his face had the perfect view of her breasts. "there's always a next time." Sam said in a seductive voice. She kissed his cheek and walked into the Hannah closet to finish packing.

Danny watched her walk away and looked back at his shoes. He smirked and shook his head. "She's got me good." He changed to his ghost form and flew out to fight the ghost who interrupted them.

"I am the box ghost!" Danny heard in the distance.

"Of course!" Danny said.

* * *

Back in the ghost zone, a lone figure was flying aimlessly around. The figure looked at his surroundings and saw flying green rocks and doors.

"I am the box ghost! Fear me as I fly to the world of humans! Beware!" The box ghost flew to one of the doors, opened it, and flew right in. Just before the door closed, the lone figure put his foot through and opened the door a little bit more. The lone figure gave an evil laugh showing his fangs and flew in leaving the ghost zone, and starting his revenge.

* * *

**Danny has a reason to be worried, right? I would think so! I kept my word, I told you it was gonna be longer! Tell me what you think and if you liked the DannyXSam part! **


	4. LA here I come!

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea, nothing else**

* * *

"OK, I have everything I need. Now is the hard part. Trying to close it." Sam stood on her bed with her hands on her hips, talking to her suitcase. She had finally finished packing and she needed to zip it up. The suitcase sat on her bed, closed and unzipped.

"OK." Sam bent her knees, jumped and landed on her suitcase, in a sitting position.

"Argh!" She tried to zip it but she only got a little bit. She got back up and stood behind her suitcase. She jumped back up and landed with her stomach on it.

"C'mon!" Again she tried to zip it up but it refused to move. She stood back up and looked at her suitcase. "Alright! I don't have time for this." She jumped back on her suitcase, butt first, but she fell right off, landing on the floor face first.

"Hey, Sam. Thought you might still be pac- Sam? Sam are you here?" Tucker said. He opened her door and walked into her room, expecting to see Sam, but he couldn't find her. "Sam?" Tucker took a step closer to her bed. He stopped when he heard a frustrated groan.

Sam got up on her knees and placed her hands on the edge of her bed. "Right here, Tucker." Sam got up on her feet and jumped on her bed. She stood before her suitcase and jumped back on. She tried to zipper it again but it still didn't budge.

"Uh, having some problems, Sam?" Tucker said, trying not to laugh.

"No!" Sam yelled at him. She was determined to get this suitcase zippered up.  
Tucker stayed silent for five minutes and watched Sam jump on the suitcase, and every single time she failed. After seeing her 35th failed attempt he offered help.

"Let me help." Tucker said, chuckling. "You sit on top of the suitcase, and I'll zipper it up."

Sam sat with her legs crossed and watched Tucker try to zip her suitcase up. After watching many of his failed attempts, she started laughing.  
Tucker glared at her and said, "you're too light! This is why you need to eat meat!" Tucker looked around her room for something to add weight to her. He looked at her bookshelf and took some of her heavy books out. "Here." Tucker placed her books in her arms, rolled up his sleeves, and tried to zipper the suitcase again.

"Argh! Got it!" Tucker raised his arms to the sky and punched the air in celebration. He finally got the suitcase completely closed.

"Thanks, Tucker." Sam got up and put her books back.

"Are you leaving right after school tomorrow?"

"That's the plan." Sam said. It was Thursday night and she would start traveling tomorrow afternoon. "I'll be back Monday at like, 7:15 at night."

"How's Danny taking the news?" Tucker asked.

"He's feeling better knowing that my ring will protect me if a ghost comes. But that's a big if."

"Yeah I think you'll be OK." Tucker said taking her suitcase off her bed and placed it next to her door.

"Don't jinx it." Danny said. He flew through the window and changed to his human form.

"I'll be fine, Danny." Sam said.

"Dude, you missed the show. It was like the three stooges, except there were two." Tucker said. He started laughing again and Danny looked at Sam with a confused expression.

"Don't ask. What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Sam asked. "I just got Taken 3."

"But it just came out in the theaters." Tucker said.

"And?" Danny said.

"Right. Sam's always ahead of everything. Sure. I can't wait to see how it ends." The trio walked down to the home theater and picked their seats. Danny sat in the middle, with Tucker on his right and Sam on his left. The movie started and Tucker was already halfway done with his popcorn.  
Halfway into the movie, a robot bug sat in the corner watching the friends. It's camera lens zoomed in on Danny and Sam, and focused on their intertwined hands.

* * *

Back in underground, there was a big screen where the person who invented the robot bug, was watching the teenagers, 'so happily in love,' he thought in disgust. He put his gloved hand on his chin, in a thinking gesture. He went to his keyboard and pressed the left arrow key. It reversed showing all the events the teens did earlier that day and earlier in the week. He stopped when Sam was talking on the phone sitting across her arm chair. He pressed play and watched the video.

"It's just a photo shoot right?" She said. She was silent as she listened to whoever was talking on the other line.

"It's at Demi's house right?"

Pause.

"Yeah, Saturday."  
Pause. Sam hung up the phone and covered her eyes with her hands. Then a new figure came in and the person who was watching the video saw it was Danny.  
The figure pressed the right arrow key and pressed play again.

"So what's happening on Saturday?"

"I have to go to Hollywood for a photo shoot with Kevin, Joe, Nick, Demi, and Selena. And then we're sleeping over at Demi's house."

"Are you sure you wanna go? I mean last time we were there-"

"The last time we were there, Vlad was alive, he's gone."

"Doesn't mean something else won't happen."

"How many times have I gone to Hollywood before?"

"That was also before we were together. And before I was the world's hero. You're in more danger now."

The figure pressed the space bar and paused the video.

"Hollywood, hmm?" The figure smiled and laughed. He looked back at the video and zoomed in on Sam's face.  
"You and I will be reunited again, Miss, Manson."

The school day couldn't go slower. Sam sat in her last class of the day and watched the clock move.  
'Just 15 more seconds.' She thought. She couldn't wait to get out of class and get on her jet to Hollywood, but she knew she would miss Danny. 'I'll see him on Monday.'

The bell rang and Sam got up and ran to her locker. She replaced the books she put away with the books she needed for the weekend.  
'At least I don't have a lot of homework. I can finish in the jet.' Sam closed her locker, and waited for Danny and Tucker. Danny and Tucker walked to their lockers and sorted out their books.

"In a rush to leave us?" Tucker teased Sam.

"My jet is gonna leave in two hours. I still need to go through security." Sam whispered. Danny and Tucker shut their lockers and they all walked out of the school and to Sam's house.  
Once they got to Sam's room, Sam packed her wig and her Hannah outfit in her carry-on, Tucker got the limo ready, and Danny carried her suitcase down stairs and put it in the trunk of the limo. The boys waited outside and Sam came running out.

"OK I'm ready." Sam said. She slid into the limo and Danny and Tucker followed after her.  
They drove to the airport in silent. Danny and Sam held hands and Tucker looked out the window. Sam looked at Danny and could see how nervous he was. She got closer to his ear and whispered, "I have the ring and if anything happens, I will call you."  
Danny put his head on her head and whispered back, "just be careful."

They pulled into the airport parking lot and got out. Danny took her suitcase and Tucker walked next to Sam. They checked the suitcase in and let it go with the rest of the baggage. Sam got her ticket and they walked to the VIP security checkpoint. Danny and Tucker could only go as far as they could until they had to say bye.

"Bye, Sam. Don't get a big head when you come back." Tucker said as he hugged her.

"Bye, Tucker. Don't make any laws I wouldn't approve of." Sam joked back.

"Bye. I'll see you soon. Please call me if anything happens." Danny said. He hugged Sam tighter and stayed like that.

"I will. I promise." Sam said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Danny kissed Sam and didn't want to let her go. He knew that once he did let go, she would leave and she would be in danger. Eventually, they did let go and Sam went into the security checkpoint.

Danny and Tucker walked back to the limo and waited for the jet to take off. They saw Sam walk to the plane lanes with two body guards, escorting her to the jet. She walked up the stairs and the door closed and locked.

Danny and Tucker saw the plane take off and got back into the limo. The limo started driving to their homes.  
Danny looked out the window to the sky and thought, 'please be safe.' Danny looked back down and missed seeing the mysterious figure flying in the sky toward the direction of the plane. Danny looked back up but didn't see anything. He shrugged it off and began talking to Tucker about plans for their weekend.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review please! It would mean the world to me!**


	5. More vulnerable

**I'm back! Sorry guys I've been really busy with school and studying and everything. School comes first, even though I hate it and would rather spend my day writing and reading but alas, school exists. So here is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Sam changed into her Hannah outfit and wig in the bathroom after she finished her homework. She looked at her reflection and walked out of the bathroom. She sat down in her seat and looked at the clock.

_'Half an hour left.'_ She thought. She took her phone out and started looking through her pictures of her and Danny, her Danny and Tucker, and she thought about the time how her and Danny had gotten so close to actually doing it. The thought of it made her giddy and she hated feeling giddy but, Danny always had that talent.

Sam day dreamed for so long, that she didn't even realize the pilot had turned on the 'seat-belts on' sign. Sam strapped her seatbelt on and looked out her window. The ground was getting closer and before she knew it, they had landed. She waited for the jet to park and get settled in. Once it was parked, she picked up her bag, and walked down the stairs. It was always warmer here in L.A. then back at home. The sun beamed down on her  
and she glared at it. This was one I the reasons she didn't live here.

She was escorted to the baggage terminal, and waited for her bag. One of the security guards grabbed her bag and walked out to her waiting limo.  
People started looking and pointing at her and whispering to each other asking if that was Hannah Montana.

_'3-2-1'_ Sam counted in her head. And right on cue, people started screaming and ran to her. Her bodyguards shielded her from her fans and the paparazzi. Sam got to her limo and slid in. The limo drove away and went to Demi's house first. She would end up sleeping their tonight.  
Sam took her Hannah phone out and went into her contacts. She scrolled through and found Demi's name. She clicked on it and the phone started ringing.

"Hey, babe. You here?" Demi said into her phone.

"Hey, Demi. Yep I am in the big L.A. We're fifteen minutes away from your house."

"She's fifteen minutes away." Demi said to the other person in her room. Sam could hear someone saying something but couldn't make out who it was. "Selena said she's so excited and that she already has all of our favorite ice cream in my freezer and our favorite scary movies."

"I missed you guys." Sam said.

"We've missed you too! Now get here safely!" Demi hung up and Sam looked out her window, not knowing that a figure was looking at her through the window while she was on the phone.

The limo drove into Demi's driveway and stopped in front of the doors of her house. Sam opened her door and Selena and Demi ran out to give her a hug.

"You have to move to L.A. so we don't miss you so much."

"I could never survive in the blazing sun for the rest of my life." Sam said. The limo driver had already taken her suitcase out, went in the house, and brought it in the room Sam would be staying in. "Thank you." Sam said as he walked back to the limo. He waved goodby and drove away. Sam, Demi, and Selena went inside the house and closed the door.

The figure came out of the bushes and walked to the door. He looked at it measuring how big the door was. He tried to phase through but he was pushed back by an invisible force. He grunted and sat up. "I should've known they would be smart enough to get an anti ghost shield after our last encounter." He flew back into the bushes and looked through the window, invisibly of course, and he saw the three celebrities sitting on the leather couch, reminiscing old memories no doubt."When there's a will, there's a way."

He watched them talk for a while and heard Demi say, "why don't we go change and get into our comfy clothes so we can eat ice cream and start the movies?"

"Sure." Selena and Sam replied.

They walked up the stairs, and the figure flew up to the window above the one he was looking at. He saw the door open but was disappointed to see Demi. He flew around the house and looked through every window till he finally saw Sam taking her wig off. She opened her suitcase and took out black sweatpants and a black tank top. She took her shoes and her belt off. Then she was working on her jeans.  
The figure could feel himself get hard and resisted the urge to touch himself. She slipped on her black sweatpants and took her shirt off, and revealed her black lacey bra. This time the figure couldn't help himself. He reached down and tried to relieve some of his tension. Unfortunately for him, Sam put her black shirt and her wig back on.

But that didn't stop him from using his imagination. The figure saw her walk out of the room and he flew down to the bushes. He imagined what it felt like to touch her soft skin, to breathe in her scent, and he remembered how flexible she was and what great potential she had.  
He finished and he looked back into the widow. He didn't see the girls, but he guessed they were in the home theater. 'Every celebrity probably has one.' He thought. He laid back down in the bushes and close his eyes.  
_'If I'm gonna die again, mine as well die happy.'_ Was his last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Back in Amity park Danny was doing homework in his room, or at least, trying to do it. His mind would rather think about Sam's safety than The Great adventures of Huckleberry Finn.

He picked up his phone and looked through the text messages that him and Sam have been sending each other when she landed in L.A.  
'We're gonna watch a movie now._ I'll talk to you before I go to bed. w_as Sam's last text message. He didn't care about the time difference that they had now, he needed to know if she was OK. Call him protective, but he needed to know that if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

Danny stared at the text and shivered. _'Who knew ghosts could get ghosts up their spine.'_ He thought. Danny got up from his chair and started pacing the room. He didn't know the reason why he kept getting these 'feelings.' He didn't really know how to explain.

_'Is it because Sam and I are away from each other. We're more vulnerable when we're far apart.'_ He thought.  
He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

**The best part about the whole show was that Danny was so protective of Sam and I love writing about their relationship. Tell me what you think the best part of Danny Phantom was and as always, review please! Have a good day or night... Haha I never know!  
**


	6. Phone call

"I think the last one was the best one." Selena said.

"Definitely. It had more gore and violence and an actually plot that made sense." Sam said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am tired. We have a big day tomorrow so goodnight." Demi said. She walked up the stairs to her room.

"Same. Goodnight, Hannah." Selena said.

"Goodnight, Selena." Sam said. Sam took we phone out and called Danny.

"Hello?" Danny mumbled into the phone.

"Sorry, I forgot it's later there than it is here." Sam said.

"No don't be, I missed talking to you." Danny said sounding more awake.

"I'm just calling to say goodnight. We have to get up early for the photo shoot."

"Yeah, probably." Danny said.

"What are you doing?" Sam said.

"Nothing." Danny said. But to Sam he sounded guilty. Sam put her hand on her hip and smiled.

"You're looking at the Cosmopolitan magazine that I'm on the cover on, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"What? No! Of cour- OK fine I am." Sam laughed and Danny's give turned red. "I told you I was gonna get one." Danny said, laughing himself. "How were the movies?" Danny asked.

"Scary good." Sam said. Danny laughed and Sam laughed with him.

"I miss you." Danny said.

"It's only been a few hours." Sam said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"So? Am I not allowed to miss my girlfriend?" Danny asked playfully.

"I would hope not. Have I missed any ghosts." Sam said.

"Nope. It's been quiet here. And you'd be proud of me, I finished my homework."

"Wow. Good job." Sam said.

"Wow. You're enthusiasm in me amazes me. Has there been any trouble there?" Danny asked.

"No. I've been completely fine, as I predicted. And I am wearing the ring, as I always do." Sam said.

"Good, you can never be too sure. Hey, I'll let you go to sleep. You gotta get up early. Goodnight, my Gothic princess, I love you." Danny said.

"Goodnight my Ghost prince I love you too."

"Wow." Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We've become one of those cheesy couples." Danny said. He brought his hand up and face palmed himself, little did he know, Sam did the exact same thing at the same time.

"Ew! Make it stop." Sam said. They were both laughing at their ridiculous conversation.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Danny said, smiling.

"Bye."

Sam hung up her phone and opened her door to her room. She changed into her pajamas, got under the blankets, and slept. In the window the figure was watching her sleep. He needed to come up with a plan to get inside the house. He flew around the house and one he found Demi's window he stopped. He could see that she was talking on the phone so he used his heightened sense of hearing and listened into the conversation.

"So you guys wanna go get dinner after the photo shoot and then we go to my house, or we eat at my house, which will probably be pizza." Demi said.

"We could go out. I wanna show you this awesome place Kevin, Nick, and I went to. Seriously, best food I've ever eaten. Well besides my mom's food of course."

"You're mom does make a mean lasagna."Demi said.

"Right?!" Joe said. He and Demi started laughing.

"So we'll be going to that restaurant then after the photo shoot." Demi said.

"Yes!" Joe exclaimed.

"The way to your heart is to feed you." Demi said.

"That's why I like you." Joe said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joe." Demi said.

"Bye, Demi." Joe said. Demi hung up her phone and laid down.

The figure left the window and flew back to the bushes. "Maybe the boys, are the way inside." He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and and started to sleep to save his strength for tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review. I'll post another chapter since this one is short.**


	7. Photo Shoot

"Let's go girls! We've got a big day today!" Selena screamed in the house. She was always a morning person and Demi and Sam hated that. Selena was walking in the hallway back and forth from Sam's room and Demi's room. Sam put her pillow on top of her head to try to block some of the noise.

"At 9 we need to eat a good breakfast, at 12 we have the photo shoot which means we will leave the house at 11:20. At 5 we will go out to dinner, and then we will come back and hang out. But you two need to get up if we want to start our day!"

Sam groaned and got up. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. _'Its too early to call Danny._' Sam frowned and got out. She got dressed and walked out of her room and into the hallway and saw Selena at Demi's door. Selena stopped knocking on Demi's door and looked at Sam and smiled.

"Finally, can you help me wake her up." Selena said. Sam walked up and leaned on Demi's door.

"You know, she's worse than me." Sam said.

"She can't be that bad." Selena said. She opened the door and busted into the room, with Sam right behind her. "Rise and- oof!" Selena said. Demi had thrown a pillow at Selena and Sam watched her fall.

"I warned you." Sam said. She stepped forward and started talking. "Demi, if you want to see Joe, get your butt up." Sam said. Demi groaned and got up. She walked to her bathroom and closed the door. Sam could hear the shower running and she smirked in victory. Sam turned around and saw Selena was still on the floor with the pillow still on her head. She walked over to her and lent a hand to her.

"I tried my best." Selena said removing the pillow from her face. She grabbed Sam's hand and Sam pulled her up.

"Yeah. You did." Sam said. They left Demi's room to go start on breakfast. After they took the necessary supplies out they started talking.

"So how are you and Danny." Selena asked. She was working on the fruit salad and Sam was working on the vegan pancakes.

"We're good. We were so close to doing it, Selena but Danny's ghost sense went off." Sam said.

"What? Aw Hannah! I'm sorry. Dang ghosts." Selena said.

"Don't worry. Our relationship has really gone to a whole other level and we're both ready. So it's gonna happen."

"Hey one word." Selena held one finger up for emphasis, "protection."

"Could you imagine if I got pregnant!" Sam said. Demi walked in and looked at her friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Demi asked.

"Hannah and Danny were about to do it but his ghost sense went off. And I said she shouldn't forget about protection and then she said 'could you imagine if I got pregnant.' That's all you missed." Selena caught Demi up.

"Girl, the producers of Hannah Montana would cancel the show." Demi said.

"No no. First I'd get yelled at, get called in for an interview, and then the show would get cancelled." Sam said. They all laughed and got their plates ready. They served themselves, say down at the table, and started eating.

"The show is gonna end soon. And then I don't have to worry about how I should or should not act, what I can't and can say. I won't be under the contract." Sam said.

"You're gonna miss it though, right?" Selena asked.

"Of course I will." Sam said. She took a sip of her water and started talking again. "Your shows are gonna end too right?"

"Yeah. So Random has reached it's peak. We'll be over by the end of this year." Demi said.

"Same with Wizards of Waverly Place." Selena said. "What are we gonna do when it's over?" Selena asked. She was the one that was the most nervous about the change.

"Star in movies, focus on your music, get a boyfriend." Sam said. "Speaking of boyfriend, do you have one."

"Well, there is something between the drummer in my band and me. We've been going on a few dates, that's all. And we're waiting to see where this takes us." Selena said.

"You know what? I think this is the first time we've all been in a relationship at the same time." Demi said. She held her hand up for a high-five and Sam and Selena high-fived her.

They put their dishes away and left the house to head over to the photo shoot. They went to the garage and Sam whistled when she saw the black Mercedes-Benz in the center of the garage.

"New car, Demi?" Sam asked.

"Parents got it for me for my birthday." Demi went over to the good of the car and hugged it. "I love this baby." Demi went got the keys off the hook. By the time she got in the driver's seat, Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, and Selena was in the back. Demi turned on the ignition and it roared to life. She turned to Sam and said, "is that not the most beautiful sound you've ever heard?" Sam laughed and shook her head. Demi opened up her garage, got out, closed it, and drove into the street.

The figure woke up when he heard a car turn on. He crouched down in the bushes and saw the celebrities drive off into the street. He flew after them at a safe distance. Once they got into the lot for Disney channel studios, he stopped at the gates and waited for them to be done. He his behind the bushes and waited.

* * *

"We're here!" Selena exclaimed once they got in the studio. She raised her arms up for emphasis and looked for their agents.

"Hello girls, glad you could come. The make-up room are down the hall and to your left. First door on the right. We're gonna get everything set up here." Selena, Sam, and Demi followed the instructions they were given and entered the make-up  
room. They each say in a chair next to each other and the make-up artists and hair stylists started working. Sam was getting curlers is when the Jonas brothers walked in.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"So you decided to visit the little people, didn't you?" Joe teased Sam. Sam smiled and Joe gave her a hug. He then went over to Demi and have her a kiss on the cheek, careful not to get in the way of the hair stylist working on her hair.

"Obviously you missed me the most." Kevin said.

"Kevin, we all know she misses me the most." Selena said joking with Kevin.

"Yeah, OK, Selena." Kevin joked back with her.

"We're battle dancing tonight right?" Nick said.

"Definitely." Sam said. She held her hand up and he high-fived her.

The Jonas brothers sat in their own chairs and they were assisted. They wouldn't take as long as the girls but they needed to fix the usual statins if hair and a blemish. After they were done with their hair and make-up, they went to their dressing rooms and got dressed in the outfits that would be featured in their shows.

Sam was wearing a white flowy top, black jeans, black heeled shoes, some bracelets, and a purple leather jacket. Selena was wearing faded jeans, a white and orange tank top with orange flowers on it, and brown heeled shoes. Demi was wearing a dress with flowers all over it, a white cardigan, a necklace, and black heeled shoes. Kevin, Joe, and Nick were wearing black pants, black converse shoes, and they each had different colored shirts. Kevin was wearing a green one, Joe was wearing a red one, and Nick was wearing a blue one.  
Sam walked out of her dressing room and waited in front of the camera. She pulled her phone out and called Danny.

"Hey I thought you'd be taking pictures now?" Danny said.

"I'm waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. I won't be able to call tonight. After the hoot shoot we're going to dinner and ten we're going to Demi's house."

"That's fine. Tucker and I are hanging out today."

"Why are you guys gonna do? Play video games?" Sam asked.

"You know it!" Danny said. Everyone else started to walk out and Sam had to finish the conversation.

"I have to go. Love you."Sam said.

"Love you too. Have fun." Danny replied. Sam out her phone in her back pocket and got ready for the photo shoot.

* * *

**Review please. I don't own any of the shows  
**


	8. Taking control

"Alright guys, thank you so much. You can go get dressed and enjoy your night. Good job." The photographer said. Sam, Selena, Demi, and the Jonas Brothers got back in their regular clothes and walked out together. By this time it was dark and they were hungry.

"So you guys can follow us. The restaurant is 10 minutes away." Joe said. He was holding hands with Demi as he was talking.

"OK we'll meet you there." Demi said. They have each other a quick peck on the lips and went to their own cars. Joe drive off first and Demi followed in the direction of the restaurant. The figure popped his head up from the bushes and went back to the house. He hid behind the bushes and waited for them to return.

* * *

"So what kind of food do they serve here?" Selena asked looking at the menu.

"Um, they serve burgers, chicken, pasta, salad, steak. You know, the usual stuff you would see." Nick said.

"Do they have a vegetarian section?" Sam said.

"Every time we go out you're always eating a salad. What are you a rabbit?" Joe said jokingly.

"It's a healthier life style, Joe. And you know I don't believe in killing a poor animal to eat it." Sam said.

"I'm still eating a burger." Joe said, sticking his younger out at Sam.

They were sitting in a V.I.P section where they wouldn't be asked for their autograph or pictures. But they were stopped walking in by a table of teenagers. They did the usual signing and smiling. Then they went to sit down at their table and looked through the menu. The seating went: Joe, Demi, Kevin, Sam, Nick, and Selena.

The server came up, took their orders and went back to the kitchen to place their order.  
Nick whipped his phone out and started fiddling his thumbs over the letters.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked looking over at his phone.

"Just posting a quick tweet. I tagged all of you in it. Fair warning." Nick put his phone back in his pocket and they all made casual conversation. Their foods came out and they started eating and talking about old memories.

Joe called over the waiter and asked if he could take a picture of them. The waiter took a couple and Joe tweeted the picture.

"I'm going to quote Nick's words,'Just posting a quick tweet. I tagged all of you in it. Fair warning.'" Everyone chuckled and Nick took a French fry off his plate and threw it at Joe. Joe expected this and he caught it with his mouth.

When they finished eating, they paid the bill, only got stopped two times, and walked to the parking lot.

"So Kevin and I are gonna go buy some alcohol, we'll meet you guys at the house." Joe said. Him and Kevin drove off in his car, and Nick rode in Demi's car. They got to Demi's house and, unfortunately for him, the figure was asleep in the bushes when they pulled into the driveway.

"Let's take a look at these games." Nick said walking to all the games Demi owned.

Demi walked over to a cabinet that was filled with shot glasses. She pulled six out and aligned them on the countertop. Sam pulled out two bags of chips and two bowls. She placed the bowls on the countertops, opened the chips, and poured them in separate bowls. Selena had grabbed dips for the chips and placed them next to the bowls. Kevin and Joe arrived with the alcohol and started outing them in the shot glasses. Once they were all filled, everyone grabbed one glass and held it up.

"Cheers to us being together again and for our fortune and for our bright futures." Kevin said. They clinked glasses and drank them at the same time.  
"Woo!" Joe said once the liquor went down is throat. They placed the glasses on the countertop and took another shot.

"Yow! Ok. Let's see play some games." Demi said. "Are we feeling Disney channel karaoke or Just dance." Everyone agreed on karaoke so Demi out it on.

"Who wants to go first?" Demi asked taking out two microphones.

"Well let's see what we got here," Joe said looking through the song selections. "Ah! Here's one! Hannah come on, we're singing we got the party with us." Sam got off the couch and took one of the microphones out of his hand. Joe selected it and it started loading.

"I wanna see if we get a perfect, since we actually sing this song." Sam said.

"Could you imagine if we failed horribly?" Joe said. Him and Sam laughed and the song started.  
They had sung the song and waited for their scores to pop up. They both got a perfect. Sam and Joe flipped their microphones in the air and high-fived.

"We've still got it!" Sam said. They had given the microphones to Demi and Selena and they had picked we're one in the same. They had also gotten a perfect. They had played more songs and started playing Just dance. While they were playing everyone took shots instead of Sam. Everyone was having a great time until Nick had to leave.

"Did you guy get my stuff out for me?" Nick had asked.

"No. Sorry man we forgot."Kevin said.

"That's OK I'll go get it." Nick walked out if the house and to his brother's car and started grabbing his stuff.

_'Now's my chance.'_ The figure thought. He flew right up too Nick and grabbed his shoulders to face him. Nick gasped and tried to scream but the figure took control over him.

"Go find out where that generator is that powers the anti-ghost shield." The figure said.

"Yes, Master." Nick said. The figure let go of his shoulders and let Nick go inside. Nick closed the door and looked at his friends.

"I thought you were getting your stuff?" Demi asked Nick.

"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom first." Nick said. He walked into the hallway and found the bathroom. He walked inside and looked around. He tried to listen for a hum for the generator. He closed his eyes and walked around. He opened his eyes and quietly got out if the bathroom. He walked further down the hall and followed the hum. The hum got louder when he got to the third door down from the bathroom, so Nick walked in and saw the generator. He turned it off and walked out and closed the door.

The figure outside saw Nick through the window turn a switch off. He smiled and walked up to the door. The figure took a deep breath and put his hand on the door. He was relieved that he didn't get pushed back. The figure opened the door and walked in.

Everyone turned away from the TV and looked at the person who walked in. Everyone's eyes widened and Sam's heart dropped.

"Hello, everyone. Missed me?" The figure exclaimed.

"Vlad?" Sam said. Selena and Demi gave each other scared looks and walked behind the boys while Sam stood in her place.

"If you touch them, I swear you're gonna regret it." Sam said trying to be brave.

"I don't want them. I just want you." Vlad said. He flew toward Sam with his arms outstretched to pick her up. Sam didn't even flinch because she knew she was protected. Once Vlad got close enough, her ring activated and the shield went up. Vlad was flung back and hit the wall. He shook his he's and gave a growl.

"You can't do anything." Sam snapped at him.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, being fully dead means I have more powers." Vlad said. He raised his arms, and a red ray came out if his hands. They hit Selena, Demi, Nick, Kevin, and Joe. Sam turned around and saw that they all had red eyes, and freakily relaxed faces. "Maybe ghosts can't touch you, but what about humans?"

"Uh-oh." Sam said.

"Get her, and take the ring off." The lunged coward her but Sam dodged their hands. She thought about her options and ran toward the garage. She closed the door after her and looked it. She grabbed the keys off the hook and looked at Demi's new car.

"Sorry, Demi." Sam said to herself. She pressed the button to open the garage and got in the car. She heard banging on the door and took we phone out. She pressed on Danny's name and he picked up by the second ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"I hate you so much right now." Sam said buckling up.

"Why?" Danny asked. The door opened and Sam saw her friends walk over to her. The garage door had fully opened and Sam put the car in drive.

"Because you were right." Sam slammed her foot on the gas and drove off leaving her friends standing there. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw Vlad smiling and waving at her.

* * *

**Hi! Stay tuned vecuase a next chapter is coming up! And to answer The Talent, cool name by the way, Yes Demi and Selena know who Sam is, but in my other story He's Back, they said that they were so used to calling her Hannah that it just stuck. Thanks for reviewing guys! You and Gracie Ghost are awesome! Also, I don't own any of the games mentioned and of course the characters  
**


	9. Concussion

"Sam, what's going on?" Danny said into the phone.

"Wait, what's happening?" Tucker asked. Danny and Tucker were hanging out in Danny's room playing video games and hanging out. Danny listened carefully to Sam's background. He heard a car rumbling and Sam breathing hard.

"Sam?"

"Long story short, Vlad's back and he's taken control of Selena, Demi, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. And I'm driving away as fast as I can." Sam said in one breath.

"Vlad's back!? He cant be, I-I killed him." He closed his eyes tightly and wished that this was another one of his nightmares. He opened his eyes again and started to think about the situation and Sam's safety.

"But why would he need control,"Danny started. He stopped and closed his eyes again, "because he can't touch you. So he's making them do his dirty work." Danny said. He could feel his anger boiling up inside and his eyes turned into a neon green.

"Tucker and I are coming." Danny said walking out of his room and toward the lab, with Tucker right on his heels.

"Dude, how are we gonna get to L.A. all the way from here?!" Tucker said, desperately.

Danny went to the Spector Speeder and got in the driver's seat. Tucker ran to the other side and got in the passenger seat. By the time Tucker sat down, the phone was on the side with the speaker on, Danny was in his ghost form and had the 'Sam' boomerang in his hands.

"Aren't you glad I had the idea of your parents inventing one for each of us?"Tucker said.

"If your idea of taking both of your DNA's to make individual boomerangs if any situation of one of you being lost or kidnapped and this finds Sam the quickest way possible, I'll pay you $20." Danny said.

The ghost portal opened up and Danny slammed on the gas and drive through. Danny pressed on the breaks and opened the door of the Spector speeder.  
He flung his arm back, "find Sam!"and threw the boomerang. The boomerang went straight and started beeping, and Danny followed after it.

"Sam you still there?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. And I've got company." Sam looked in her rearview mirror and saw just a few cars behind her that Joe was at the wheel, with everyone else in the car. Sam made a sharp left and looked behind her. They were still following. She kept making turns left and right hoping to lose them. After her sixth turn she finally lost them and found herself driving down a dark road. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Good idea, Sam. You make so many turns and you lost them, but you managed to get yourself lost in the process!" Sam yelled at herself.

"We're coming Sam. We're following your boomerang right now." Danny said.

"Aren't you glad Tucker had the idea to invent those?" Sam said.

"I know right?" Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes and concentrated on the boomerang. He would not let it out of his sight.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to find the highway. She turned left and went on the highway. She drove faster than the apples limit. Luckily there were no cars out since it was so late, but she didn't drive too fast to look suspicious, but the cars not being there also made it easier to be found. She saw a shadow sitting on too of the street lights and saw it was Vlad.

"Dang it!" Sam whispered. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw a car far away from her. She squinted and sure enough it were her friends.

"Sam, we're almost there!" Danny said.

Sam glanced down to look at her phone and the time on the radio. By the time she looked up Vlad was standing in the middle of the road and she was about to crash into him. Sam slammed on the brakes, turned the wheel, and the car spun around. Sam held on to the wheel and tried to keep herself steady. The car did four spins till it finally stopped dead. Sam couldn't stop seeing two of everything. She put her head on the wheel and groaned.

"Sam! Sam!" Danny and Tucker screamed into the phone. The line went dead and Danny drove faster.

* * *

Sam could hear four car doors slam and footsteps coming toward her. She opened her eyes and remembered where she was and the situation she was in. She slowly and quietly slid out the passenger side door. She looked around her to see where she could hide but her best chance was the car. She looked through the backseat window to see if she could defend herself with anything. The only thing that she could find was an umbrella. She opened the back door and took the umbrella.

She held it against her thigh and waited. She looked at the shadows and waited for their move. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but she couldn't be anyway near Vlad. When the shadows got close enough, Sam took a deep breath, swung back her arm and hit the umbrella to Joe's arm. Demi and Selena walked next to Joe and tried to grab her. Sam hit them with the umbrella and pushed them to the ground. Sam could her footsteps behind her so she turned around and saw Kevin behind her. She hit him in the head and he put his hands on his head.

Sam used this perfect opportunity to get on top of the car. 'It'd be best to be on top and protect myself up here, than down there.' She thought.

Sam looked in the distance and saw Vlad standing in the middle of the highway. He lifted his arm up and pointed toward Sam's direction. Sam turned around but she was too late. Joe had crawled behind the car and attacked Sam from the back. He lunged forward and grabbed her legs. Sam lost her balance and slid down the front window and fell of the car landing face first on the ground. Sam touched her forehead and felt a wet substance on her fingers. She looked at her fingers and saw blood.

Things were starting to get dark and her surroundings started to fade out. Sam shook her head and tried to stay conscious. She tried to stand up but every time she did, she would get more dizzy and fall down.

Sam was flipped over and felt a weight being pressed into her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Selena was siting on top of her. Selena started punching Sam in the face and Demi held Sam's arms so she couldn't protect her face.

"Girls, tell her how you really feel about her." Vlad said.

"You think you're so special." Selena said.

"We all can't be as perfect as you, Hannah. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body, perfect voice, perfect acting." Demi listed.

"We're done taking second place to you, in everything! With you out of the picture, maybe Nick will stop fawning over you and I can win him back." Selena said.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Selena. "Selena, the only reason why you got Nick to make out with you was because you both got drunk. And I never told the media, you know why? Because I'm a true friend and your reputation was going down when everyone found out when he cheated on me with you. I stuck with you. I was cheated by my boyfriend and my best friend. I saved you Selena."

Sam turned to Demi and started to talk to her. "Demi, I'm not perfect. No one is perfect. And you hit those high notes perfectly, I could never do that. And you have great fashion taste. You make a lazy day a fashion show. I was there for you when you going through your tough time in life. And I never asked to be 'number one' in the Disney industry. I never wanted you guys to be in second place, we're all equal. Weather you guys want to admit it or not I saved you both, so please, save me right now." Sam said.

Selena stopped punching Sam and they picked her up. Demi pushed Sam hard to the ground and Sam laid there. She didn't have to touch her head to know it was bleeding.

She then felt a tug on her right leg and she was lifted off the ground, upside down, making the blood flow to her head. Sam's wig fell off and landed on the ground. She quickly picked it up and held it to her chest. She looked at Nick to see if he noticed but his eyes were in a blank state. Her head started pounding and she shut her eyes willing the pain in her body to stop.

She looked up and saw that Nick was holding her by her ankle. She tried to kick him but every time she did, Nick's grasp on her ankle would get tighter. Sam looked in front of her and saw Vlad. Everything was turning fuzzy but she could sense him smiling.

Nick got as close as he could before Sam's ring activated and the shield went up.

Vlad put his hand up and Nick stopped walking. Vlad crouched down and looked at Sam.

"Oh Miss. Manson, you should know by now that I never give up. Just give me the ring and I won't make this hard." Vlad said.

Sam focused and glared at Vlad. How dare he do this? How dare he do awful things to her and her friends. Not only did he do that but he constantly ruined her's, Danny's and Tucker's lives when Danny first got his powers. What kind of sick twisted fruit loop was he?

Vlad glared back at Sam and smiled. He stood back up and looked at Nick.

"Take it off." Vlad said.

Nick lifted Sam higher. Sam clenched her left fist and placed her right hand over it. Nick tried to take the ring off, but Sam wasn't giving up so easily.

They had been going at it for a couple of seconds when all of a sudden, a green hole opened up in Sam's right. A boomerang came out and landed right next to Sam. It stopped beeping and laid there. Vlad and Sam looked at the portal and saw a Spector speeder come flying through.

The Speeder stopped and Danny and Tucker jumped out.

"Who started the party without us?" Danny said referring to himself and Tucker. Danny glared at Vlad and Vlad glared back.

* * *

**Ooh! Vlad's in trouble now! Review please!  
**


	10. Pushing boundaries

"Daniel, I expected you here five minutes ago. What's happened? You don't care about Miss. Manson anymore? That's alright, I'll take her off your hands. You won't have to wor-"

"Shut up, Vlad!" Danny yelled. For the first time he looked at Sam and his eyes turned red. He saw that blood was coming from her forehead and head. She had a bruise on her cheek and scratch marks on her arms. Her jeans had been ripped in the knee area and he could see blood coming out of her knee. Her eyes were dilated, she looked dazed and he could tell he was trying to focus on him. Danny could definitely tell she had a concussion, and it didn't really help when Nick was holding her by her ankle.

When Sam saw Danny clearly, she gave him a small smile to Danny and held her left hand out. She showed him the ring, as saying, 'it worked,' Danny gave a small smile back as a comfort to her. He focused his attention back on Vlad and glared at him.

"If it makes you feel better, Samantha did put up a fight. I mean, she drove away and used an umbrella to use against her friends. Granted I use them against her but she that is exactly the same thing I look for in a woman." Vlad said smugly.

Danny's eyes glowed a brighter neon green and clenched his fists. "What is it with you and stealing the women from the men in the Fenton's, fruit loop?"

Vlad just shrugged and asked a question of his own. "What are you going to do this time, Daniel? I'm already dead. Fully dead. Suck me back in that thermos of yours just so I can come back out, and kidnap Samantha? You would think him being the world hero would make him smarter." Vlad said. Joe, Kevin, Selena, Demi, and Nick laughed in a robotic kind of way.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Tucker said sarcastically. He held the ecto blaster closer to him and looked around.

"No, Vlad. I've got a better, more deserving place for you. A place where I'm sure you won't come from and even if you do, you won't come out unharmed." Danny started running toward Vlad but Joe got to him first.

Danny was shocked but then he got angry. "You're even letting them fight for you?!"

"Just the guys." Vlad shrugged.

Danny rolled his eyes and blocked Joe's punches. Joe stopped throwing punches and did a sweep kick. Danny was thrown off his feet an Joe got on top of him. Danny out his feet on Joe's chest and kicked him off. Joe landed somewhere near the car and sat still.

"Make sure they're all OK." Danny said to Tucker. Tucker ran toward Joe and checked his breathing.

Danny came up to his next opponent and saw it was Kevin. He was just glad he was getting closer to Sam. Kevin did a few kicks and punches but Danny always blocked them. Danny used his ice powers and froze Kevin's feet to the ground.

Danny ran around Kevin and got closer to Sam.

Vlad looked at Nick and nodded his head toward Danny. Nick let go of Sam and let her fall on the ground. Sam placed her hands on the ground so her head wouldn't get more damage. She laid on the ground and looked at Danny. Her eyes kept closing but she had to keep them open. 'Don't close your eyes' She ordered herself.

Vlad tried to place his hand on Sam but he was shot back because of the shield. Tucker ran to Sam's side and gently shook her.

"Sam? Sam? Stay with me. We're gonna get you out of here. Just stay awake." Tucker said.

"Did they notice?" Sam said gesturing to her wig.

Tucker looked at her friends and shook his head. "No. You're fine."

Vlad got up and walked toward them. Tucker picked up his ecto blaster and got ready. Vlad got close enough so the shield would activate. Tucker smiled and places the gun down.

"Can't do anything now, can ya!?" Tucker teased.

Vlad held his hands out and started shooting ecto blasts at the shield to damage it. Tucker's confidence lowered and his smile turned into a frown.

"Oh no." Tucker whispered.

Nick was the only one left between him and Sam. He got into a fighting stance and Danny looked at him.

"You know, this could be a little fun." Danny said.

"Danny not now!" Tucker screamed at him.

Nick ran to Danny and gave a battle cry. Danny lifted an eyebrow and waited.

When Nick was close enough, Danny gave a big punch to his face, lifting Nick off the ground. Nick landed on the ground and groaned.

"Sorry, I'm a jealous boyfriend. Leave Hannah alone. Or Sam right now." Danny mumbled the last part under his breath. 'Thank goodness they won't remember this.' Danny thought. He ran to help Tucker and Sam with Vlad.

Vlad was so focused on ruining the shield that he didn't see Danny coming up. Danny took this opportunity, jumped up and punched Vlad in the face.

Vlad let go of the shield and fell on the ground. He glared at Danny, stood up and dusted himself off. Vlad and Danny started circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Just like old times, huh Daniel? I've missed it." Vlad said.

"I missed you out of our lives." Danny spat back.

"Daniel, you've made many mistakes." Vlad held one finger up and started counting Danny's mistakes. "One, you've made me a full ghost. Two, you've stolen everything from me. And three, you've fallen in love. Which brings us back to number two, since you've stolen my destiny, my fame, my wealth, my life, and happiness, it's only fair to take yours." Vlad said.

Vlad ran to Danny and held his leg out. Vlad kicked Danny in the stomach but Danny recovered quickly. Danny shot an ecto blast at Vlad which made Vlad skid away from him.

"I stole your happiness? You've kidnapped my girlfriend, tried to rape her, took control over her making her do things she would never do in a million years, stalked her to no end, hurt her, and used her friends against her. Dude, you can have all the fame and money in the world, but don't you dare say that falling in love with Sam was a mistake!" Danny yelled as he ran toward Vlad.

Danny kicked Vlad in the face making him fly back ten feet. Vlad created a crater in the street from Danny's kick. Vlad got up and flew to the sky. Danny followed Vlad up not letting him get out of his sight.

Vlad shot any ecto blast at Danny, but Danny created a shield around him so the ecto blast shot away from him.

Vlad flew closer to Danny and swung his fist back. Vlad tried to get a punch in on Danny but Danny kept blocking him.

Vlad stopped trying to punch Danny, he turned to his powers and created ecto stingers. He wrapped the stingers ends on Danny's ankles and shocked him.

Danny screamed and tried to get the stingers off. Danny heard an explosion and felt relieved. He opened his eyes and saw Vlad was lying on the street. He looked down at Tucker and Sam and saw Tucker was holding the ecto blaster.

Danny cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks!" Tucker yelled back.

Danny looked over at Vlad and saw he wasn't getting up anytime soon, so he flew to Tucker and Sam and crouched down next to them. Danny placed his hand in Sam's forehead and she looked at him.

"Hey, how's your head?" Danny said softly.

"I'll live." Sam whispered back. Danny chuckled and kissed her forehead. He heard Vlad groaning and walked toward him.

Vlad saw Danny walking toward him with hatred in his eyes. Vlad tried to crawl away but Danny placed his foot on his cape, and Vlad yelped from the sudden force. Danny started to kick Vlad in the stomach and waited till blood, or ecto blood, came out of his mouth.

"Daniel," Vlad coughed, "look at yourself. Look at the situation you're in. You're a ghost because of who? You're in this because of who? You're acting like this because of who? You've actually killed because of who? I'll give you the answer to all of those questions," Vlad pointed to where Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny. "Because of Samantha. You're more of a threat because of her." Vlad said coughing up ecto blood.

"How do you expect to say all of that without getting beaten up?!" Tucker yelled at Vlad.

"I have nothing to lose." Vlad said smiling. Danny glared at Vlad and grabbed him by the collar. He flew up in the air taking Vlad with him.

"I love my powers. I'm in this situation because I have someone who loves me just as much as I love her. I killed you for her, and to be honest that was the best night of my life because it meant that I would do anything for her. I act like this because I love her. Vlad, you're a pathetic piece of ghost scum. I have someone to fight for, and you don't. So in this situation I feel bad for you."

Danny clenched his teeth and said something Vlad was not expecting.

"Which is why I'm not gonna kill you."He let Vlad go and let him float looking at Danny as if he had lost his mind.

For the first time Vlad was at a lost for words and Danny smirked.

"You're not?" Vlad asked.

"Nope. Obviously the first time didn't work so why waste my energy if you're just gonna come back?" Danny said. He pulled a black thermos out of his pocket and held it in his hand.

Vlad chucked and looked at Danny, lifting an eyebrow. "Really, you're gonna put me back in the ghost zone? Fine I'll see you later."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To roam in the ghost zone, to freely float around. Too bad you're not gonna get the chance." Danny said darkly. Before Vlad could say anything else, Danny sucked Vlad in the thermos and flew back down to Tucker and Sam.

Tucker saw the thermos and nodded at Danny. "It's all set?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Danny flew inside the Spector speeder and drive into the ghost zone opening where him and Tucker had come out of.

* * *

**Ooh what's gonna happen? Where is Danny putting Vlad? Review please!**


	11. No!

Danny drove the Spector speeder in the ghost zone looking for the specific place which would be Vlad's end.

'The faster I get this over with, the faster I can be with Sam.' Danny thought.

He finally found the door he was looking for. It was a metal door with a lock on it. He flew out of the Spector speeder, opened it, flew back in the Spector speeder and drove in.

Inside the door was space. It looked like space but it wasn't actually space. It was more of an illusion.

Danny parked the Spector speeder, picked up the thermos that was in the passenger seat, and flew out.

Danny shook the thermos for a few minutes, until he finally let Vlad out.

Vlad fell out of the thermos and landed on the floor. Vlad groaned from being shaken around so much. He saw Danny fly down and land right next to him. Vlad stood up and got in a fighting stance.

Danny held his hand out and spoke, "I'm not fighting you Vlad. I'm tired. I'm tired of the way you treat me and my friends."

Vlad looked around and took in his surroundings.

"How?" Vlad started.

"How are we in space without our space helmets?" Danny interrupted. "We're not in space. This is your new home." Danny said.

Vlad looked over Danny's shoulder and smirked. "So you put me in one of the doors in the ghost zone. Daniel, are you running out of ideas?"

"Vlad, I don't think you understand. I would think being a space nomad and dying would give you time to get smarter? I'll explain it to you. I'm going to fly out leaving you here. I'm going to break the door till there's dust and then I'll go on living my life, while you fly around, with no way out." Danny said darkly.

"You can't trap me in here!" Vlad said.

"Actually, I can. Frostbite and clockwork gave me the go ahead. Killing you again, is too easy. You don't suffer, now trapping you in hear gives you time to think about how pathetic you are and that you were stupid to mess with me." Danny created a shield around Vlad so he wouldn't escape. Vlad shot at the shield with his ecto blasts but they wouldn't break the shield.

"That should hold long enough for me to ruin the door. Bye Vlad. Enjoy you're life of nothingness." Danny waved at Vlad and Vlad watched him fly away. Vlad screamed and yelled at Danny trying to get his attention. Danny kept on flying without looking back.

Danny closed the door, locked it and stepped back. Danny's hands glowed green and he shot at the door with all his strength. Danny's forehead started to get sweaty and the door exploded into dust. Danny turned intangible so the dust wouldn't get in his eyes.

Danny looked at where the door had been and saw nothing. He smiled and felt relived. He flew to the Spector speeder and drove to L.A.

Tucker had been sitting down next to Sam waiting for Danny to come back.

"So how has your weekend been?" Tucker was trying to keep Sam awake and distracting her from her pain.

"It was good. We watched movies and played games." Sam replied back. Her eyes were closed but as long as Tucker heard her talking, it was OK. "We played that Disney channel karaoke game to see if we could get a perfect in our songs." Sam said.

Tucker looked at Selena, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Demi. They had passed out on the road when Vlad was taken away. He made sure they were OK too. "And did you guys get perfects?"

"Yeah." Sam said. Sam opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Tucker put his hand on her back to help her up. She sat up so her and Tucker could see each other.

"How are they?" Sam looked at her friends with guilt in her eyes.

"They'll be fine. They probably won't remember any of this." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hopefully." Sam said.

A portal opened up in front of Tucker and Sam. Danny drove through and parked the Spector speeder. He flew out and sat next to Tucker and Sam.

"You're looking better. We still have to go to the hospital and check your concussion though." Danny said.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I feel fine. Hospitals are for weaklings." Sam said.

Danny laughed and shook his head. "Well guess what? You don't have a choice." Danny said. He looked at Sam's friends and sighed. "We have to get them back to Demi's house. Stay here, we're gonna get them in the car." Danny and Tucker got up and started getting Sam's friends in the car. The car wasn't big enough for everyone so Tucker took Selena, Demi, Joe, and Kevin first to the house and left Sam, Danny, and Nick.

"We're going to the hospital after we get everyone settled." Danny said.

"And what are we going to say? 'Hi, I'm Hannah Montana you might know me from my show, but I got into a ghost attack where my friends, you know them, were controlled.'" Yeah that won't get into the tabloids and ruin their reputation." Sam said.

"Sam, we have to worry about your safety first. Their reputation will not be ruined. Don't be worried about that." Danny said. Sam sighed and looked down at her hands. Danny put his index finger on her chin to make her look at him. "Now why don't you tell me the truth. Why do you feel like it's your job to protect them?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I guess I feel like, since I'm the one who's been in the Disney industry longer than them, that I influence them. I influence everyone. I guess I've set the bar too high for them, that if anything bad about them got in the tabloids, everyone will think I'm perfect. That they're not good enough. If I can protect them from bad rumors, then we'll be equal." Sam said.

"What did Vlad say?" Danny said clenching his fists.

"He didn't say anything. Selena and Demi did. It's not their fault, they we're being controlled. They just said that I'm perfect and that they will always be in second place and other things. I never wanted our friendship to be a competition. And I think with us getting older, it's becoming a competition. I can't take that pressure anymore." Sam said.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

"The shows gonna end soon. The pressure would be off and I wouldn't have to worry. Plus, you know I'm not the one to ask for help when it comes to Hannah life." Sam shrugged her shoulders and looked at Danny.

"Sam, I'm your boyfriend. You take me for Fenton and Phantom, I can handle taking Manson and Montana. We're not a normal couple," Sam and Danny laughed, making the conversation lighter. "You have to know that you can tell me anything. I'll only judge a little." Danny said. Sam laughed and lightly hit his arm.

"I'm just kidding. I'll never judge you. And if you don't want to go to the hospital as Hannah, why don't you go as Sam?" Danny suggested.

"I can't think straight. I don't know why I didn't think if that before."

"Oh, well maybe it's because you have a concussion. Which is why we're going to the hospital." Danny said.

"You're so protective, but that's why I love you." Sam and Danny started to lean in to kiss but they heard a car beep. They opened their eyes and saw it was Tucker. He parked the car and walked out.

"I put them in bed, man I had no idea Demi had so many guest bedrooms!" Tucker grabbed Nick's shoulders and dragged him to the passenger seat. He got Nick buckled in and got into the drivers seat.

Danny picked Sam up and walked to the Spector speeder. Once they all got settled Tucker started the car and Danny followed Tucker and drove to Demi's house.

"Did I wreck Demi's car at all?" Sam asked sitting down on the couch.

They got Nick settled into bed and parked the car in the garage. Danny wanted to take Sam to the hospital right away but Sam being stubborn told Danny to wait and relax for fifteen minutes. So here they were, sitting on the couch for ten more minutes. Danny was definitely keeping track of time.

"I don't understand how you did it, but it was spotless." Tucker said.

Sam let out a breath and leaned her head on the couch. Tucker looked at the counter and picked up the liquor.

"You guys drank?"

"Its ok dad, I only had two shots." Sam said teasing Tucker. Tucker took a swig of the liquor and sat down. He held it to Danny offering some.

"Why not." Danny said. He grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "Yeah I needed that." Sam took it from him and took a swig herself.

"We all needed that." She said. Danny looked at the clock in the TV and nodded.

"OK let's go." Danny picked Sam up and flew to the hospital.

"I'll just stay here." Tucker said to no one. He put the TV on and flipped through the channels. He stopped till he got to the one he wanted.

"You get the best of both worlds." Tucker started to sing along to the theme song. "Is it weird watching your best friend on TV? Nope! Not when it's funny. Ooh I love this episode! Say what?! Hahaha!"

* * *

**I think I have two more chapters? Maybe I'll post them tonight. What do you guys think? Review please!  
**


	12. Doctors and questions

"Well, Miss Manson you have a minor concussion." The doctor said.

"But I'll be fine right?" Sam said. She sat in one of the chairs with Danny by her side.

"That depends, when did you injure your head?" The doctor asked.

"About half an hour ago." Sam said.

"OK, so you'll just have to wait a half an hour more till you can go to sleep. But I always recommend my patients who have a minor concussion to wait an hour and a half, just in case. Minus the scratches and blood on your forehead and knee you're fine. Make sure to take Advil tomorrow morning after breakfast." The doctor said smiling. He got up to put his hand on the doorknob but stopped to look at Sam. "I would also recommend to have someone in the room with you at all times. Just to make sure you're OK, but you are set to go whenever you want." The doctor opened the door and walked out, leaving Danny and Sam alone in the room.

Sam stood up from her chair and looked at Danny. "Well we have to listen to the doctor."

"What?" Danny asked.

"The doctor said to make sure I have someone in the room with me. In the bedroom." Sam said with lust in her eyes.

Danny caught on and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sam, as much as I want to, I don't think tonight is the best night with your concussion and all." Danny said.

"We'll see what you say in half an hour." Sam said. Danny picked her up and flew out of the room to Demi's house.

* * *

They got to the house and saw Tucker watching Hannah Montana. He looked at them and they looked at him. Tucker was the first to break the silence.

"Um, I like this episode." Tucker said. It had just started and it was the episode where Oliver and Lily got together while Hannah was doing her new movie, 'Indiana Jonie,'

"Well isn't this a perfect episode to watch right now." Tucker said. Sam and Danny looked at the TV and chuckled.

Sam sat down on the couch next to Tucker and crossed her arms. Danny sat down next to her and watched the episode.

"How could you ruin a perfectly good sandwich?" Tucker said.

"It was my idea to do that. I did it just for you Tucker."

"You guys have a say in what could happen in an episode?" Danny asked.

"Of course. They like it when we have say about the show or the characters. First thing I said during the audition was, 'I will not wear pink.' We've been doing it for so long that we know what the audience likes."

"That's awesome." Tucker said not taking his eyes off the TV.

They laughed and said some of the lines when the character said it. The episode ended and another one started. After that episode Tucker yawned and turned off the TV.

"I don't think we can stay here. They'll see us and question what happened."

"That's right." Sam groaned. She turned to Danny and whispered in his ear. "And I was so looking forward to tonight." Danny blushed and Tucker them a confused look.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing!" Danny got up and Tucker followed. "We do have to go though."

"What's the story you're gonna tell them." Tucker asked.

Sam sighed and said, "we got super drunk and we all fell down the stairs."

"It's probably the easiest and most believable lie." Tucker said. "Well we should get going. Danny promised me some bacon and video games."

"Whatever gets him to stop giving tips about our relationship." Danny said.

"Hey! Everyone needs help from the Mayor of Love. I'm the mayor if my town but I'm was the mayor of love first." Tucker said.

"And this is all coming from the guy who can't get a girlfriend." Sam said. Tucker gave a sarcastic laugh and walked out the door and into the specter speeder. Danny and Sam followed after him and waited outside the driver's side.

"I'll see you guys later, and thanks." Sam gave Danny a kiss in the cheek and Tucker a wave.

Danny got in the driver's seat and drove away into a nearby portal. Sam locked the door and went to bed, exhausted from the events earlier.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up and got ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, took a shower and got dressed. She opened her door and walked out. She went to Selena's door and opened it. Selena was still sleeping so Sam walked to the other side and jumped on the bed, earning a groan from Selena.

"What do you remember from last night?" Sam asked. She just needed to know what they thought they knew.

"Nothing really. Last thing I remember is playing Just Dance. Why?" Selena mumbled.

"No reason. Get up." Sam jumped off the bed and walked out of the room leaving the door opened. She walked down the hall and went to Demi's room. She jumped on the bed and started talking.

"Before you hit me with a pillow, like I would do, what do you remember from last night?"

"A lot of games and drinking. I feel like I'm dying." Demi groaned.

Sam smiled and hit the bed. "Good. Now get up." Sam walked out of Demi's room and went to Joe's room. She did the same thing to him and he responded the same thing.

Next she went to Kevin's room. She jumped on the bed and tapped him.

"Kevin. Kevin. What do you remember about last night, Kevin?"

Kevin groaned and put his hands on his face.

"Whatever happened last night, I need Advil. My head is killing me." Kevin groaned. He got up and started getting ready.

Sam then ran to Nick's room and dropped once more on the bed.

"Nick. What do you remember from last night?" Sam said.

Nick opened one eye and looked at her.

"We drank too much because I don't remember a thing." Nick said.

"Get ready and I'll tell you guys what happened." Sam walked out of his room, walked down the stairs, and sat on the couch in the game room.

She took her phone out and texted Danny.

'They don't remember anything.' Sam sent the message an waited for everyone to come down.

Her phone buzzed and she read Danny's message. 'Good. How's your head? Did you take an Advil?' Sam smiled and got up. She went in the kitchen and poured a glass of water and an Advil. She swallowed it and texted back to Danny.

'Just did.'

'Good.' Sam read the text and smiled. She heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and put her phone in her lap.

Joe walked in and sat next to her. He groaned when he sat down. Sam gave him an Advil and a cup of water. He gave her a look of appreciation a took it. Selena came down and Sam did the same for her and Demi, Kevin, and Nick.

Sam just smiled and broke the silence.

"What's wrong guys, too much partying?"

"What happened?" Selena asked.

"More importantly what happened to your forehead? Where did you get that big cut?" Demi asked Sam.

"Any why do you have a big bandage on your head?" Kevin asked, automatically, Sam brought her hand to her head and touched the bandage.

"I'll tell you what happened. You guys drank too much, luckily for you I didn't. So at like 1 I told you guys to go to bed. You were all walking up the stairs when one of you tripped. One by one you started to fall down, and unfortunately for me, I was behind all of you. We had to go to the hospital because I had a minor concussion." Sam explained.

Kevin put his hand on his head and rubbed it. "Is that why my head is killing me?"

"And my hands?" Selena said looking at her hands.

"And my chest?" Joe said rubbing his chest.

"And my back?" Demi said rubbing her back.

"And most importantly my face?" Nick said. Everyone gave him a look and he held his hands up "I'm sorry but this," Nick said gesturing to his face, "is the money maker."

Sean leaned over to Sam and whispered in her ear "and we both feel for him." Sam chuckled and looked at the clock.

"So are we done with the pity party cause I'm hungry." Sam stood up and waited for everyone to follow. Everyone groaned and got up.

"Where do you wanna go?" Selena asked.

"I don't know. You guys should know better."

"Alright, let's put our heads together guys." Joe said bringing everyone close. "Well she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. So we should go to a barn." Joe joked.

"Haha very funny Joe." Sam lightly hit him in the chest but to Joe it felt like a brick. "Seriously where do you wanna go?"

Selena was the one who suggested a cafe place that she said would, 'settle their stomachs.'

They ate and drove back to the house. Everyone, except Sam, flinched while sitting down.

"Let's go for a run." Sam joked.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"No way." Demi said.

"I'm just kidding. What do you wanna do? I'm leaving tomorrow." Sam said.

Everyone groaned in protest of her leaving.

"Well whatever we're gonna do, drinking is out of the question." Kevin said. Everyone put their thumbs up at Kevin.

"We should get going though, we have to film Jonas L.A today." Joe got up and Nick and Kevin followed his lead.

They hugged their friends and said goodbye to Sam. They left and Sam closed the door after them. She walked back into the TV room and was bombarded with questions.

"Hannah, last thing we remember was Vlad coming through the door. What happened?" Selena said.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Demi.

"Don't worry, the guys don't know anything. We asked them. Tell us what happened."

Sam sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "Vlad took control over you guys and told you to get me. He couldn't touch me because I was warring my ring, so he made you guys turn on me. I ran out of the house and drove away in the car, don't worry Demi your car is still perfect, I was on the highway and I stopped. You guys started to attack me and Nick carried me to Vlad. Luckily Danny and Tucker came and they got rid of Vlad for good." Sam finished.

Demi and Selena looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to Sam and Demi opened her mouth first.

"Is that why my back hurts?"

"I had to push you off of me."

"What about my hands. What did I do?" Selena asked. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Because you were punching me." Selena gasped and put her hands on her mouth. Demi looked at her and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." Demi said.

"No it's not. I'm not mad at any of you. None of it was your fault." Sam said.

Selena shook her head and years started to form in her eyes. "Hannah, I'm so sorry."

"Selena, you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Demi said.

"Then let's just hang out and enjoy out last day together." Sam said. She looked at Selena and frowned. Selena was on the verge of tears.

"Selena, let's go shopping." Sam said quickly. She knew it was Selena's favorite thing to do and she couldn't stand to see her friend upset. Selena perked up and wiped her tears.

Selena stood up and embraced Sam with a crushing hug. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Do you love me enough to make this quick?" Sam said out of breath. They laughed and walked out of the house to Demi's car.

* * *

**This story is almost done! Gracie Ghost- Demi and Selena do know. Sam told them in He's Back. Thanks guys for reviewing! **


	13. The end

Sam walked through the airport, as Sam, and saw Danny and Tucker waiting for her. They hugged her and Danny picked up her suitcase.

"How did this get heavier?" Danny said.

"Selena went a little overboard on shopping and got me a lot of stuff. Dark colors of course." Sam said.

The trio walked to the limo and got in. Danny started the conversation and his eyes brightened.

"Hey Tucker you know I never realized something." Danny said.

"What?" Tucker asked wanting to know where Danny was getting at.

"That you are the only one here doesn't have an alter ego."

"Third wheeled again!" Tucker said. They laughed and felt relieved.

Relieved that right now, they had nothing big to worry about. Relief that the crazy fruit loop will never come out. Relief that knowing that if they are together, they will over come anything. Their friendship has always been one big crazy not normal roller coaster ride, but because they are best friends, best friends stick together for the whole ride. Through thick and thing, or for this trio, through ghosts and alter egos.

If you go in the ghost zone, you'll see doors floating, dark green swirls, and some ghosts. If you look closer, you'll see a little scrap of debris. No way would you know that inside that little debris, there is a space environment. And in that space environment, you'd see a lonely man roaming around, living out the rest of his days of his eternal after life.

Vlad roamed around looking at the stars and he gave a small chuckle shaking his head.

"This is my hell." He said. He looked up to where he thought the door was and gave a slow eerie clap. "Well done."

* * *

**This is it! Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I have a mission for you guys, do you wish to take it? Yes? Good! There's this story about Danny and Sam and it's post Phantom Planet. It's like a week after it and it starts with Danny and Tucker hanging out. Then Sam calls Danny and tells her she's pregnant. They're only 14. They have a child named Connor, and then there's a sequel. What is the title of the story? I can not figure it out and it was so good! if you have any idea what I am talking about, post it in the review section! Thank you guys for the great ride and have a great day!  
**


End file.
